Elmo and Oscar
Elmo and Oscar was a relatively obscure and strange fad that originated from an inside joke which consisted of compiling Elmo images in Windows Movie Maker and following it up with completely unrelated images while Elmos Song played in the background. These Elmo images would start out as regular Elmo images which progressively get more disturbing, later following up with some completely unrelated media. Origin It is unknown when this fad started but it was known to start as early as mid-2008 with the first video(now gone) being simply titled "elmo and oscar", One image had a screenshot of Ocarina of Time. Video Format The misleading video starts out as a regular compilation of Elmo images with Elmos Song playing over the video in Windows Movie Maker at first which progressively got more disturbing then followed up by random irrelevant images and gifs with a song slandering Elmo (most videos used Elmos got a gun). These pictures would usually be of random gameplay screenshots and posters to movies such as The Room and Poltergeist(1982) as well as clips from webshows like Happy Tree Friends and such. There would be random text and audio including rather offensive material, usually recorded and (sometimes) digitally altered by the video creator. It would end off with credits saying things like "Why are you not supervising this?". For some strange reason most of these videos were known to be video responses to Barney videos, Elmo Videos, other Elmo and Oscar videos and random clips from Family Guy/The Simpsons. Destruction A few months later, The Elmo and Oscar fad started to die down as YouTube decided to delete these misleading spam videos, Accounts started to get terminated due to spam content. Not many people remember this fad therefore it has died. In 2018 this fad returned but uses fortnite content instead. it only went on for a few days until it's death. No evidence of this media exists. A rumor had started going around saying that this fad has possibly returned in the form of Momo because of how they are linked to each other. This theory had been debunked as the Elmo and Oscar fad was designed to get parents to better supervise what their children watch on Youtube while Momo has been designed to scare and manipulate children. A few months after this incident, the fad has returned once again with fortnite being used in it's place but has yet again died down after almost a week. Trivia * Despite the video being titled Elmo and Oscar, there was little to no reference of Oscar used in these videos as it mostly consisted of Elmo images. * No videos of the original version of this fad have shown up ever since 2009. ** As such, No evidence has ever shown up that this fad has ever existed. * These videos would usually be made as video responses to barney videos, elmo videos, other elmo and oscar videos or random clips from Family Guy and/or The Simpsons. * These videos had been made to serve as clickbait in hopes to decieve parents/guardians/teachers/whatever allowing children to watch these videos and be shocked by such content. * It is rumored that this has returned in the form of the Momo challenge. ** Both of these have some similarities as they have offensive material hidden in seemingly innocent videos. Momo has encouraged self harm while Elmo and Oscar has been created to get parents to monitor what their children watch. Both of these have been eliminated from youtube. * A fortnite version of this fad has shown up but quickly died down later on. Category:Elmo and Oscar Category:Fads Category:Inside Jokes Category:Lost Media Category:Obscure Media Category:Rare Media Category:Rare Videos Category:Satire Category:Sesame Street Category:Shows Category:Songs Category:Windows Movie Maker